


Alone Together

by Onyxim



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short Story, just so cute, really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Bruce spend a little time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

She saw him sitting by himself on the steps. Smiling gently to herself, she quietly walked over to him and sat down, not caring that some of the snow soaked through her skinny jeans. While he rested his arms on his bent knees, she kept her long legs stretched out, reaching the second to last step. She stared at her booted feet for a moment, before cautiously glancing over at him.

He was so beautiful in this weather. Snowflakes clung to his long eyelashes, which ghosted over his high cheekbones every time he blinked. His startling sapphire eyes contrasted greatly with the paleness of his skin, a blush had settled on his cheeks due to the cold weather. His raven hair was gently ruffled and looked oh, so soft. 

He didn't look at her. Just stared at the night sky, the red laying on the horizon and beyond the pine forest in front of his house; the dark blue that began to replace the once evening atmosphere. 

His eyes were unguarded. She took this opportunity to observe them. She saw pain, anguish, the anxiety that gripped him every day. She also saw the love for his friends and sons and a warmness that nestled deep in her heart. 

She smiled again.

Before she knew what she was doing, she scooted closer to him so that they were sitting hip-to-hip. She laid her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes close halfway with contentment. They shared each other's heat. He leaned into the feel of her skin against his, almost unconsciously. She knew that the others were watching them. But she would worry about that later. She would enjoy the cold crystal snowflakes landing and melting on her clothing. She would enjoy the gentleness of his hair brushing against her forehead. She would enjoy their heaven-sent moment of peace. 

She felt her heart throb with happiness. Just her and him. Him and her.

And she didn't notice until a few moments later that he had wrapped an arm around her.


End file.
